User talk:AddyD
Welcome Hi, welcome to How to Train Your Dragon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Hiccup-jay-baruchel-how-to-train-your-dragon.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Station7 (Talk) 13:21, September 22, 2012 Nice to see another adult httyd fan. Like you, I really admire Hiccup and identify with him. I had no idea that other people around my age had that same feeling. With how much you seem to like the movie, I hope you will help us make this a high quality wiki. I think the reason I liked the movie so much is because I can so easily identify with its main character. Really cool to hear someone else say that. Glad to have you on our wiki.Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 14:08, September 22, 2012 (UTC) The images you uploaded are really nice quality. I can't take hd screenshots because I am using a macintosh computer. It has no bluray player so I am stuck with the dvd. It's a real shame that the tv show is not playing in Germany. I am American, so I can access it pretty easily. I wonder if you could get it through iTunes. Over here you can buy a season pass. Funny to see httyd in German. Hicks is an interesting name....Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 23:06, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Transcript editing Thanks! I've can sure work on the transcripts, but transcripts aren't my thing so I'll work on it when I can. It'll be hard because I'll have to review Gift of the Night Fury in detail, but I'll sure do it. Salience72 (talk) 01:04, October 26, 2012 (UTC) BOD hey, I saw you have a program where you can take pics of movies/shows, can you get better images for some dragons on Book Of Dragons? (notabily the Snaptrapper). And if i misunderstood then tell the person who does have it to plz sincerily, ~ Program for taking pics from movies Hi there, I just use the VLC-player. You can stop the video and take a snapshot by right clicking -> video -> take snapshot. @Salience72: Thanks :•) I think, it's pretty detailed as it is. Only very few changes are required. Greetings! AddyD (talk) 04:49, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Wow. Great images The Hd images you have uploaded are a great contribution! I have a program that can take screenshots, but I use a mac and it does not allow Blu Ray or HD dvd's to be used. I love some of these pics and I will be replacing my standard definition ones with your far supeior hd ones. Thanks very much for posting them! Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 00:56, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Thaks also for the download advice. It is much appreciated. I currently have over 480 httyd images. Whether they are official wall papers or screenshots from the series and movie, they are all really nice to have. Your images are great because, as you said, they are ideal for wallpapers or slideshows. Thanks again. If you ever want to take more, I have some moments that I really like, and they would be great to have HD shots of. I might could post an standard definition screenshot, and then you could easily find that moment in the movie. Just an idea. If it is any trouble then don't worry about it.Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 01:39, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Generally, it's no Problem. But as soon as there is a lot of movement, the screenshots become blurry. We could give it a try anyway. Maybe you could post the time-position in the movie too, so that I don't have to search for it that long. Greetings, AddyD (talk) 10:17, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Ok. I only have one in mind at the moment and it is pretty close to one of yours. here it is. It is at 31:27 aproximately in the film. I like it slightly more than the moment you posted close to it. This is mostly due to the fact that Hiccup is looking more cheerful and Toothless is leaning in closer to him. As I said, if it is a problem, don't bother yourself.Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 14:43, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Here we go :) Greetings, AddyD (talk) 21:54, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I really appreciate it. I love that part. I am using it as my wallpaper now. If there is ever a favor you would like, I would be happy to try and help. Thanks again.Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 22:52, November 4, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome :) Well... I'm really curious about your "custom leather book of dragons journal" which you recently mentioned. How about sharing some pictures of it? Greetings, AddyD (talk) 05:25, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the compliment on the journal. I like your sheep. They are actually really unique to the httyd world, and I like their personallity. I haven't drawn many though. Might do that for fun sometime. I will post more images from my journal if you want to see them.Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 21:30, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Can't wait for more images to come! I'm currently working on decyphering the runic script in your journal ;) *edit: Do you want me to hint you to some little spelling mistakes? ;) Greetings, AddyD (talk) 21:34, November 5, 2012 (UTC) About the mistakes: Sure. Fire away. Having it in Runic script does help keep most people from noticing them! About the link to your page, I really appreciate it, but I can't get on that site. My filter blocks it. Someday I may get an account, and then I will be sure to look it up. I got the image so you can remove the link.Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 23:43, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Alright... Took me a while to write them all down, but this journal is worth contributing some hours of work from me too ;) Just follow the link (expires in 24h, so you should copy it) Greetings, AddyD (talk) 22:09, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the help. It is much appreciated. I must apologize though, because I cannot open the link. Once agin my internet filter blocks it. I am thnkful to have a strong filter, and this is just one of those things that happens. If you could perhapse get it in a different form or put it on this site. It is blocking that site for unknown reasons, and I would really like to improve the journal with your suggestions. Sorry. I am sure it is a pain. Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 23:12, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Alright... for me, such a filter would really drive me crazy, as I don't like to be restricted in any way. Maybe that's because I'm studying computer science... Well... another suggestion: You still have the picture with the runic url? Just take the last 13 characters and append "@gmx.de". I hope you are at least allowed to send and receive emails ;) Just write a short mail and I'll respond in no time :) Greetings, AddyD (talk) 05:52, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks I sent it. Also please do not use any bad language (even if it is mild). I don't want to offend, and I don't want to boss, but it does bother me. Also, it is probably not great for our younger wiki community (or even us) to use any sort of bad language. I hope you will understand and agree. Thanks again for the help! Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 03:14, November 8, 2012 (UTC) You're right again ;) Normally, I don't use bad language at all, but I really dislike such filters you seem to be bound to. As long as you are aware of possible risks and care about what you do in the internet, there is no need for such a thing. I mean... It even blocks facebook. Why is this? Over one billion pepole worldwide use fb and I see absolutely no reason, why this should be blocked. Okay... I'm getting steamed up about it again... Meanwhile, you should have received the file with the changes. I'm happy seeing that working and to have a common "secret language". Reading your journal is a pleasure and although I'm neither native to english language nor to runic script, I can read it like an ordinary newspaper by now ;) To improve the quality of your pictures, you should try to use far more light. I don't know if you have anything other to take photos than your iPhone, but if i had the choice between a camera (which is built as a camera) or a cell phone-camera (which is build as an additional feature to a cell phone) I'd chose the camera in any case. Yeah... Again I have to admit, that I'm kind of pampered with my Nikon DSLR-camera. I don't expect you to deliver quality equal to this, but some parts of your journal were really, really hard to read. Don't get me wrong. I really apreciate your work and I'm thankful for every picture. It's only a suggestion. All the best greetings from Meißen, Germany AddyD (talk) 07:39, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Haha... It's been 4 months and 4 days now! Who ever reads this and wondered, why this conversation ended here that apruptly: We switched to using emails only. Well... Those more than 850 mails, that we've been sending each other wouldn't have fitted here anyway ;) Thanks Toothless the Nightfury for being such a great friend! Can't wait to meet you this summer :D Dragonific greetings from berkish Dresden (-3.5°C, snowy), your viking friend Addy the polar bear AddyD (talk) 04:45, March 12, 2013 (UTC) HD Pics Hey thanks for making my pics in HD! :) but how do you do it though edditing? Mastermiine (talk) You're welcome :) How I do this? Well... I open the picture, select "Upload newer version", then go to the exact same spot in the movie, take a snapshot, select it as new version and upload it ;) Easy peasy lemon squeezy (As Cressida Cowell wrote it in the books repeatedly.) ;) AddyD (talk) 00:56, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Where do you get to watch Riders of Berk in HD quality? I get to see it, but it is not HD. --Anna312 (talk) 17:29, March 25, 2013 (UTC) You could either check iTunes or Amazon, if you're from the U.S. Otherwise... Well... I waited for them to appear on youtube or similar sites, where pepole uploaded them, because RoB episodes are not available in germany at all. AddyD (talk) 17:33, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Droginific greetings :) Hey, not that I could not have mailed you, but I was already on the wiki! The short story is complet! Feel free to read the final chapter! I hope you like how it ends. It was pretty tricky to think it all out, but I really like it! Thanks for your nice comment also, and feel free to leave more. Who knows, maybe if I cleaned up the grammar really good the grapevine might even show it (not that the grapevine is better than our wiki!)Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 03:33, March 28, 2013 (UTC) The end of your short story is as awesome as the previous 7 chapters :) Good job! I bet, the Grapeviners will really appreciate the story. They have given credit to other fan-fiction before and so I think, you're on a good way to get there. Well... I wouldn't call the grapevine better or worse than our wiki. It's just completely different, isn't it? I mean, the wiki is driven by a community, which is contributing and the Grapevine is run by two or three pepole and the only chance for others to contribute is writing a comment. It's just a different approach. Well... I'll copy the short story on my PC and start looking for mistakes in the train to university (more than 1 hour). Okay then... I'll drop you a few more lines commenting the story and an email later today :) Droginific greetings back to you! (Oh...Wait...Droginific? Hmmm... Well... Dragonific would work too :D ) Your viking friend AddyD (talk) 06:42, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Video You have to see this. By the way you seem really cool. Thanks for the compliment! To be honest, this video didn't really met my taste of music. I rather like Soundtracks. Have you noticed the video, I uploaded? It's in my comment on Toothless' blogpost. I created it myself. AddyD (talk) 22:47, April 6, 2013 (UTC) I loved it. You made it yourself? You must be an artist I guess. I loved the music! It took a load off my mind right now. I am freaking out if North Korea is going to bomb us. The video was so calming, relaxing, and bring me a happy mood. I love music like that. I also love classical music like o fortuna or Vivaldi 4 seasons. My dad loves rap, rock, and heavy metal so it rubbed off on me. I look up to my dad and he is so cool! He also served in the Marines out in Iraq, Also I was thinking about how you and toothless send each other gifts and i felt like sending you guys presents too but I don't have money. Every where I go won't except 14 year olds and people try to rip you off when you do yard work for them. I can make you guys gifs though. By the way, whats Toothless's real name anyway, I feel weird reffering to him as Toothless. Electric Skrill (talk) 23:04, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Well until we know you better, I think it would be best if my name remained Toothless! I do not get any snow where I live either (to answer a question you asked earlier on my talk page). Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 23:08, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Haha... I was just writing exactly the same, when I got a notice, that Toothless answered here :D is, what I've already typed: Just go with using "Toothless". As long as we both know who we're refering to, it's fine. I'm just busy answering your long comment on Toothless' wall. It might have come to your attention, that my english language is not the worst out there, but it's still not my native language, so it takes a little longer to write such replies. About army and stuff... Honestly I refused to go to the armed forces, even though my physical examination revealed me to be extraordinary eligible. I went to university instead and now I'm studying computer science in the 6th of 8 semesters. (So your assumption, that I would be an artist is disproved) ;) Never mind... Nice to hear, that you appreciate my video. I'm really glad to hear, that it served to help you through those tough times. Over here we're also following the latest news pretty eagerly. I bet, it's really hard to live that near to the area of conflict. Anyway I don't think, you're in really big danger, where you live. The US-Army is obviously well prepared and really present there. This present-sending-thing between me and Toothless should remain unparalleled. Our friendship is really A LOT more than "just" HTTYD. It's cool to read, that you're willing to spend your few money to make some other pepole happy. This is a huge sacrifice and I really appreciate it. Unfortunately for you, I won't share my free time with anyone else but Toothless. We're writing mails to each other on a daily basis and we're only 10 more mails away from the 1000th. (I'm serious!) Oh... Just for you to know: The music I used in the movie is from "Michael W. Smith" from his album "Freedom". I really recommend to buy it. By the way: He's also a christian songwriter, so maybe that's why his music has such a calming, relaxing and happy-mood-making effect on you. This is, what christian music can do best. Well... Back to Toothless' talk page. :D (I should go to sleep... It's already past 1:30 AM) AddyD (talk) 23:35, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh ya that's right, you live in Germany, Its 5:30 pm where I live. thanks thank you for the message. I am up to date on all of the animated HTTYD franchise and maybe one day the book series God-King of Ice Cerberus WereGarurumon (talk) You're welcome. :) AddyD (talk) 18:36, April 7, 2013 (UTC) hey addyD i want to ask you about something, itry to add some photos to toothless but to no avail Spark the night fury (talk) 22:35, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Just let me know what pictures you want there. I have a collection of about 800 Full-HD snapshots from the movie, so feel free to suggest anything. (My internet connection is the fastest available in germany, so I would be done in no time.) Greetings AddyD (talk) 22:43, April 10, 2013 (UTC) toothless the night fury is now an admin i hope you'll be one Spark the night fury (talk) 22:45, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Yep, he is :) Thanks for seeing me as an admin too. I really appreciate it. Maybe... One day... But I would not mind if I'd stay a normal user forever. Becoming an admin would be really cool, but trust me... I know how hard it can be to be (or feel) responsible for a bunch of pepole. I was part of a leader team of a music-project for a long time and you can bet, that this was quite a challenge some times. I'll never forget being responsible for those almost 40 young pepole between 15 and 24 for four weeks somewhere in Kenya. Looking back, it was an awesome time, but for me it was also sort of stressful. (Just imagine running through Nairobi with 9000€ 12.000$ in bank notes in your pocket, that needed to be changed into their currency!!!!!) I would consider myself being well suited to be an admin, but as I pointed out above, I wouldn't put it up as my first goal. Still... If I am offered an admin, I'd take it gladly and I'd also prove myself worthy of that title then. Now I'm just happy for my friend Toothless :) Greetings from Dresden, Germany AddyD (talk) 22:59, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Imgres-3.jpeg Imgres-4.jpeg Imgres-5.jpeg Img.jpeg here they are Spark the night fury (talk) 23:28, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Alright... I just replaced them with high quality ones. AddyD (talk) 23:39, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Danke für die Tapeten, http://howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Toothless # Wallpaper. Do you like my German. I took a few lessons last year until things got pricy. Now I know what you mean when you said writing in a different language is longer than your normal language. That thank you took me 3 minutes! Sorry if my German is kind of bad. Electric Skrill (talk) 01:04, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Haha :D You're welcome! Obwohl "Tapete" die richtige Übersetzung für "wallpaper" ist, würde hier niemand zu einem Desktophintergrund "Tapete" sagen. "Wallpaper" ist völlig ausreichend. ("Tapete" ist wirklich nur das Zeug, mit dem man seine Wände dekoriert) Ein Deutsch-Student aus Kenia beschrieb das Lernen der Deutschen Sprache folgendermaßen: "Anfangs ist es wirklich sehr hart, weil man viel Vokabular und Grammatik braucht, aber sobald man diese Dinge einigermaßen kann, wird es einfacher. Die Lernkurve ist nur am Anfang steil."Ich kann das nicht beurteilen, da ich in Deutschland geboren wurde. Egal... Ich finde es wirklich gut, dass du den Versuch unternimmst, meine Sprache zu lernen. Wenn du erfolgreich bist... nunja... wer weis... Vielleicht bekommst du eines Tages die Gelegenheit hier her zu kommen um hier zu arbeiten oder zu studieren... Nebenbei ist es auch ein wenig wie Hiccup: Wie wir von den Büchern wissen, konnte er auch mehrere Sprachen. Das half ihm in vielen Situationen. (And here my point in english) ;) Actually even though "Tapete" is the correct translation for "wallpaper", no one would say "Tapete" for a desktop-background image. We're fine with "wallpaper" too. ("Tapete" is really only that stuff you're decorating your walls with) A german-student from Kenya once described learning german as follows: "It's really hard in the beginning, because you have to learn so many grammar and vocabulary, but once you stocked up on it, it becomes pretty easy. The learning curve is only steep in the beginning." I can't judge this, because I was born a german. Anyway... I really like your approach to learn my language. If you succeed... Well... Who knows... Maybe one day you'll get the chance to come over here, live here to work or to study... By the way: This is also pretty hiccupish: As we know from the books, he knew several languages and this knowledge helped him in many situations. Greetings from Dresden, Germany AddyD (talk) 10:46, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Vielen Dank AddyD. Ich werde versuchen, mehr auf meiner deutschen üben. Auch las ich einige frühere Zeug und Sie sagten, Sie waren in Kenia. Whats it like? Ich wollte schon immer dorthin gehen and um die Bullenhaie sehen? Electric Skrill (talk) 15:13, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Please stop addressing me with the german polite form "Sie". Use "Du" instead. In english, there's no difference (Everything's "you") but in german you only address pepole of higher rank or adults if you're much younger and they didn't offer you to address them using "Du". What an odd bunch of strange sentences :D Well, yep, I was in Kenya. But unfortunately nowhere on the coast. How it is? I'd call it "very different from all I know". Kenya is both cool and strange. If you'd like to continue writing me in german language (which is really funny for my taste), I'd shift all our conversation to a new blog post to prevent my talk page from getting too long. On such a blog post, you (and others) could ask me anything about german language and I'd be happy to answer it. (But please don't ask me how to pronounce the german "Ü", as there is no explanation for that) :D --> Just say a word. Good night and greetings from Dresden, Germany AddyD (talk) 20:53, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Ok. I thik I am going to stop writing in German until I know it a bit better. Thank you for the German polite tip :). Also for the bull sharks, I mentioned them because they can swim in lakes and rivers ;D. Electric Skrill (talk) 05:51, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Hi AddyD! My wiki is going great! What do you think? If you don't like it, tell me the flaws and be BRUTALLY HONEST! Electric Skrill (talk) 07:30, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Uhm... Are you really sure you want me to be brutally honest? Well... You said so... I assume, you were serious... But don't blame me for discouraging you! Just look at it yourself: How should I enjoy THIS? *The Background image almost disappears on larger screens (1920 x 1200 Pixels in my case, 25.5") *This bluish image looks ridiculously childish. (Same for Hiccup with that speech balloon) A wiki needs to appear a little more serious *All your picture uploads are extremely small, so that it's hard to see what's on them *Those pictures, that aren't that small, are stolen taken from the grapevine without being sourced *Not that I would mind, but giving bureaucrat rights to almost anyone is something I wouldn't dare doing. It shows, that you're trusting those pepole, what is a good thing after all, but we've seen on the grapevine, what could happen if there is a disagreement coming up and several pepole are actually be able to even delete everything and kick you out of your own wiki... Station7 recently mentioned, that he had such an incident before. I wouldn't want you to experience this kind of stuff... *Even though Toothless don't mind that you take content from this wiki, you should source it at least Well... That's it so far. It was your choice. You asked me about being brutally honest, but I'll certainly have positive things to tell as well ;) *I like the way, you put effort in this project of yours. *You seemingly enjoy running it *Pretty cool idea with those achievement-badges I think I may check back in some months to see your progress. You'll have a lot of work left to do until you can even think of holding a candle to this wiki. Sorry for all this concentrated honesty, but like I said above: It was your choice. I hope you don't mind, that I'll not take part in improving your wiki. I simply don't have time to say "yes" to everything. Dragonific greetings from Dresden, Germany AddyD (talk) 15:26, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Thank You AddyD :D. I will try to improve and cite things. Also I didn't know the backround did that on bigger screens. On my computer, it looked so cool. Oh well, I changed it back to the original. Thank you for being brutally honest like I said! Also, you never discouraged me, the more you told me the critism. the more I got happier and looked at on what I can Improve. SirSkrill came up with almost everything on the homepage and I actually liked them and kept it. Well good bye. Thank you so much for the honesty AddyD :)! Electric Skrill (talk) 20:56, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Transcripts Hey, amazing job on the transcripts! We really needed to work on that. Are these from the grapevine? I know I wrote one of them, but I am not sure where you got the others from. If it is directly from the grapevine we should give them some credit, but if they have been edited enough (like passed through a program you wrote or something), then they are clearly your own work. Just a thought. This really adds a lot to the wiki! Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 22:24, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey Toothless :) I was just about to answer your last email :D Well... Those transcript are "sort of" from the grapevine. I copied their whole webpages and extracted those transcripts in countless hours of work from the source code of those downloaded webpages. have had a script built in that prevented pepole from directly copying stuff from the normal web page. I then erased every descriptive line as: "Toothless is shooting a plasma-blast at the target", so that only the dialoges remained. Then I also replaced some spelling errors and finally put it in a form, that would fit the wiki. (Character names bold). Counting all this together, the main work was done by me. Even if we'd like to give them credit: These transcripts are no longer available on the grapevine anyway, so I think it's fine. If you disagree, I wouldn't mind to put a link to their main page... Dragonific greetings from Dresden AddyD (talk) 22:38, April 17, 2013 (UTC) No. I think what you have done is great! I just wanted to be sure that it was not a direct copy, but obviously you have put lots of work into it. I thought you would! Man, they look great! (especially twinsanity, but I can't imagine why ;) )Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 22:42, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Haha! Thanks ;) Yep... I hope there will be some more transcripts like "twinsanity" soon ;) Oh... The first half of "Alvin & the Outcasts" was missing on the grapevine page too, so I added it myself. I'd really like to get a complete set of transcripts. Without them it's almost impossible to create a movie like the one I made for you. It might have come to your attention, that this video doesn't contain pieces from the last few episodes at all. Now you know, why ;) Hm... it's almost 1 AM over here, so I hope you don't mind to get my reply to your most recent email tomorrow instead of today... Have a good night! Dragonific greetings from your viking friend Addy the polar bear from Dresden, Germany RE: Your message This isn't personal, but I don't immediality make everyone rollback, admin or bureaucrat. User:Toothless the Nightfury deserved, because this user really worked hard on this site. Especially I don't make people rollback, admin or bureaucrat who are asking for it. It's not a game, it's a website. I know you make here edits and I know you aren't making bad edits, but it's to fast and I have to rush in giving you a status. That's not how I work. Please don't this personal, but it's to fast. --Station7 (talk) 18:55, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Not a problem. I told you, it's your choice in the first place. I respect your decision and the last thing I would do is to take it personally. Never mind. I just thought I could improve the wiki some with higher rights. Greetings from Dresden, Germany AddyD (talk) 19:10, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hello AddyD :D.Electric Skrill (talk) 04:42, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Addy, I heard that you will meet Toothless this summer. By the way I wish you have a good time together. Spark the night fury (talk) 22:37, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Hello Electric Skrill and Spark :) Yes, that's right. Thank you! We have a good time already, while writing emails, wiki-edits and communicate using skype. Our encounter this summer will be awesome! 89 days left. Can't wait! :) I bet, you've read this at our blog ;) Greetings from Dresden, Germany AddyD (talk) 05:58, April 25, 2013 (UTC) yes you're right,my friend.nice blog Spark the night fury (talk) 13:24, April 25, 2013 (UTC) I decided what I want to do. When I turn 17, I'm joining the military! Alright Goodbye. Semper Fi!!!! Electric Skrill (talk) 01:27, April 26, 2013 (UTC) If it makes you happy, proud and whatsoever... Why not? Good luck! Before you think otherwise: I still don't hate you :D It's just, that I don't really care... I mean... We don't know each other good enough that it would interest me even remotely. Please don't feel bugged, offended, insulted, mad, angry or discouraged here any other sort of bad feeling. It's just again me being brutally honest ;) Usually this wiki is not intended to be a social network. A little interaction between users concerning HTTYD-related things is a neat thing, but private stuff, like you deciding to join the armed forces or me attending a wedding in a few hours is just something that other pepole don't really care about. Something like that belongs on ones own profile-page and not on several pepoles talk pages. Well... I bet you are sort of angry at me now, but believe me: In a few more years, you'll most likely see my point. Again: Good luck! Greetings from Dresden, Germany AddyD (talk) 06:23, April 26, 2013 (UTC) New Wiki What would you say if I started a wiki called "Fullmetal Dragonist!" Electric Skrill (talk) 05:57, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Well... You're free to do this, but I have no clue, what I would like to look for on a wiki with this name. What is your intention with it? Maybe you should consider to create a blog instead. Greetings from Dresden, Germany AddyD (talk) 20:17, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Ya your right, I should make it into a blog. Electric Skrill (talk) 20:23, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Drawings How do you draw Toothless so good? Electric Skrill (talk) 20:45, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Wow... Thanks for that note! Well... I just adhered this piece of paper on my screen and started drawing the basic lines of it. Afterwards I took it off and continued drawing the details. It's not even too hard and the results are pretty cool. Alright... Have to sleep. My last few days have been really heavily exhausting. Greetings from Dresden, Germany AddyD (talk) 20:48, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Thank You AddyD! Maybe I can try that on a Book of Dragons I am making. Ok Good Bye. Electric Skrill (talk) 20:52, April 28, 2013 (UTC) hey addy.have you what that idiot wikia contributor has written i told toothless about it i think he deserve to be banned.Spark the night fury (talk) 20:17, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Well... Yes... As I've responded on Toothless's talk page, I've already taken action. Anyway... There is only one person in charge to decide about a ban: Station7. AddyD (talk) 20:20, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Someone said a bad word? I want to see! What word was it? Electric Skrill (talk) 23:03, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Yes, someone did. Anyway... I wouldn't repeat it. AddyD (talk) 23:09, April 30, 2013 (UTC) I see it. I am mad and laughing at same time!!!!! I guess I'm still a little immature! Well anyway, I'm glad that guy got blocked. I don't like aninymous users. BTW, I was thinking, I had an idea, if I survive the armed forces, I should study and work in Dresden some day. I googled it, and Dresden looks AMAZING! I still can't believe you went to Kenya. What stuff did you do over there :]? Electric Skrill (talk) 23:15, April 30, 2013 (UTC) ˙M┴q ǝɯɐu ʇɐǝɹפ ˙ɹǝʇndɯoɔ ʎɯ uo dn ƃuıʍoɥs sı ǝɯɐu ɹnoʎ ʍoN ˙ɐʌɐſ puɐ ǝqop∀ ǝɥʇ ǝʇɐpdn oʇ pǝǝu llıʇs I ˙ɟo ʇɹos llǝʍ 'ɹǝsʍoɹq qǝʍ ʎɯ pǝxıɟ I ˙pʎpp∀ ollǝH Electric Skrill (talk) 03:14, May 1, 2013 (UTC) I saw it too. Who keeps doing this? - Sir. Skrill 04:17, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello AddyD! Can you do me a favor? Can you give me your honest opinion of my profile when you get the time. I have trying to make it cool as yours and Toothess's. Thank You AddyD. Electric Skrill (talk) 22:18, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Well... Time is just something I don't have that much of right now... I'm with my family these days, leaving less time for such things. Maybe later. Greetings AddyD (talk) 22:23, May 2, 2013 (UTC)